User talk:Ausir
General Hello Ausir, thanks for the comments! Also thanks for the admin rights, I don't think I'd be the right one to "adopt" this wiki but I can help flesh out the game parts, so baing admin will help (when I make mistakes! :-) ) By the way, I have not read the books (I'm Canadian and even though I can dabble in about 5 languages, Polish is sadly not one of them) so I'll be interested in any info you can add from the books. --Jean seb 18:54, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :The books aren't available only in Polish :). The first one has been released in English in the UK and the others are available, among others, in Russian, German, Czech, Slovak, French and Spanish. :) Ausir 19:18, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nice, I'll have to look around then! I didn't know, I read somewhere that people were very surprised that they had not been translated yet because they were so good, so I assumed they knew what they were talking about. Thanks for the info! BTW, I encourage you to play the game when you get a chance, it's really a good RPG (and I'm an RPG fan so I've played a lot of them). --Jean seb 19:20, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::I see you're also a Babylon 5 fan :). Unfortunately, I'd have to buy a new computer to play the game. The books are great, though. You can buy the first one from amazon.co.uk (no American publisher yet). Ausir 19:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I assume you'll get a new computer someday :-) Thanks for the info! --Jean seb 19:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I just found The Last Wish on Amazon.ca! here I'll have to add it to my Christmas list. :-) --Jean seb 14:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Ausir, could you add a link to the user preferences either on the main page or the help pages? I set some preferences when I created my account, but there are some things I would like to change and I can't find a link anywhere... Thank You! --Csimbi 10:24, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Separation of game and general info Hello Ausir, I was wondering if all articles about locations (also eventually characters, etc) should have a "The Witcher computer game" section like Kaer Morhen. Also, is that the best way to do it, or should we instead split the article in two (Kaer Morhen for the general information and Kaer Morhen (computer game) for the game)? The latter could link to the former for general info, but would contain the info I added (landmarks, characters, map). That way it would not distract from the more general information if that's all you're looking for. I just want to know what you think is the best way to do it. Thanks! --Jean seb 16:09, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Excellent, I'll do it that way. Maybe in the later chapters there are more locations that are in the books, by the way. I still have 3 chapters to go (4, 5 and Epilogue, reportedly). As I just wrote on the Temeria page, there is a cutout of the Northern Kingdoms on the world map in the game, so perhaps we visit some other kingdoms or known cities later? --Jean seb 16:23, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::About the template: hmm, that's unfortunate, it would have been useful to be able to modify just the template if need be. I'd consider that a bug of MediaWiki... But no matter. Thanks for the heads up. --Jean seb 16:39, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Game world map Nice map! Where did you find it? I've been extracting the game data with the tools someone posted on the File formats page, so I'll have better versions of the in-game area maps soon (as well as other images, like portraits of the characters for their individual pages etc. - though it will take some time to upload all of them). Do you know if there is any way to batch upload a bunch of files to a wiki? That would make that repetitive job more enjoyable... --Jean seb 14:28, 9 November 2007 (UTC) IM I have an MSN and an ICQ account, but I rarely start the clients (too distracting! -) ). But I can start them for the next few days. Do you have anything specific you want to talk about? MSN: guay (underscore) jeanseb (at) hotmail (dot) com , ICQ: 8358916 Renaming images Hello Ausir, I'm asking because you have more experience with wikia than I do... Is there a way to rename (move) images? Taskmaster 2 noted that I had reversed the close and far iso view screenshots (see http://witcher.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gameplay&curid=1844&diff=3821&oldid=3549), but I'd like to rename the actual images, and I don't see a "move" link at the top of the page as there would be on other pages... Is there a way? --Jean seb 14:57, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :: For this time I just used "upload a new version" but I would like to know if there's a more direct way. Thanks! --Jean seb 15:03, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Wiki articles in other languages I wonder if this site supports multiple versions of one article (one for each langauge)? If so, I can work on Russian versions of articles, as I'm from Russia and I'm currently playing Russian version of the game. Error in Chapter 1 quest In the decisions checklist you mention that a certain trophy monster will not spawn unless you date a certain merchant you rescue. That is not true. Nadir spawns regardless of whether you "haunted" the mill or not. Combined Page versus Single Items I had started going down the road of a page per alcholic beverage item, but then decided to try combining them all on one page. Take a look and see which you prefer. If you decide to go one item per page, let me know and I will copy the text from the combined page to single items. Taskmaster 12/6/07 19:44 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello Ausir I have just started a danish version of this wiki. So far it is just copy/paste the content from the english and then translate it. How do you get the interlanguage links to work? I can't seem to get it to work. I have added the link to the danish wiki on you main page, but it does not point to the danish main page. How do I get it to do that? Also on the danish main page, I had to write the actual links to the different translations of the wiki instead of using the interlanguage links. Do I need to do some setup to be able to use the language codes? Hi Ausir I've registerd in this wiki to help you out with the spanish translation. Tell me what can I do to be helpful, if you have any ideas please tell me so. I didn't sent an email because it seems you don't have this option, sorry if I'm mistaken. Is there any other way we can comunicate? How did you leave that message to me? I couldn't find your page to write to you. Oh, by the way, I've just wrote my firsts contributions to the wiki, I hope they help. bye, PrisZhora... 1270 Na początku gry z tego co pamiętam pisze "Jest rok 1270. Pięć lat po wielkiej wojnie". 85.237.184.10 21:18, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Czemu to wykasowałeś? Nie mogłeś gdzieś przenieść? - 85.237.184.10 22:03, 29 December 2007 (UTC) .png images regarding weapons Hi Ausir, I have made some alpha PNG images of some of the swords (Gwalhir, D'yaebl and some others) and wanted to contribute them to the wiki page about weapons, but since I am new to this I have no clue how to include them. I have been in the sandbox, read through the different pages, but cannot seem to find what I need. I was thinking of recreating the page so that there's a table with 2 rows and 2 columns per sword. Row 1 is merged and contains the name of the sword. The second row shows the sword (vertical) in the 1st column and it's description in the second. What's best to do? Mail you the files or a small crash course in how to create the table. I think I am able to insert it per weapon once I know it's individual code ;-) Kind regards and a splendid and above all Joyful 2008. Arthorius 00:17, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi Hi Ausir: I just wanted to drop a note and introduce myself. My name's Doug; I'm the new marketing manager for Wikia Games. I'm working on helping out a lot of our best Gaming wikis, and bringing some more promotion to sites that need it. Is there anything that you guys are working on that I could help you with? Let me know; talk to you soon! -- Doug (talk) 23:52, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the links to the translations, though the Witcher-story's link just claims that the file can't be found. As for the series... I had my doubts about the whole thing, but, hey, anything to feed the addiction. :) And it's good to know there are people to set things straight, correct the mistakes I make, since my Polish-reading skills are beaten only by my ability to read Japanese. All things considered, I think the people who worked on the series made a decent job, given the medium used. It could've been better, no doubt, but it could've also been so much worse, imo. I guess someone's already listed the ways the series/movie deviates from the books' canon? It's nice to know that I'm not stepping on too many toes while getting rid of the red links. :D Sadelyrate 00:01, 26 January 2008 (UTC)Sadelyrate Thank you Thank you for your welcome. I'm now registered. Don wu 02:40, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Redirects There are a few articles that result in a "suggested pages page" (the search page instead of a specific article) and I would like to correct that with a few simple page creations are redirects so people new to wikis or this wiki can find what they are looking for easier. The problem is that the wikipedia #redirect command doesn't work here, so I was just hoping you could tell me how to do so. For example, a search for alcohol should result in a redirect to alcohols. DavimusK 18:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :"Redirect command doesn't work? It works perfectly for me. Just edit alcohol and write #redirect alcohols Ausir 22:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's very odd, for me it simply shows up as 1.Redirect link instead of the arrow link. Well, I'll keep working and I'll figure it out, it must be a user error :) Thanks DavimusK 20:03, 11 February 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Boo, stranger! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:32, 26 February 2008 (UTC) hello from game widow Hi Ausir, I hope my little contributions are helpful (or at least not harmful). I'm also Canadian (a Montrealer) and a big fan of The Witcher RPG (impoverished as it seems the English version is). I've also read The Last Wish (available from Chapters/Indigo in Canada) and found it very helpful when it came to filling in some of the lore alluded to in the game. (I also corrected the error mentioned in the Chapter 1 quest -- but perhaps a little consolidation of articles is in order? I guess I can volunteer to help try to organize things a bit better if that would help. I'm a librarian by profession) Game widow 12:36, 11 March 2008 (UTC)game widow Can we have a "Spoilers" category ? That's basically the gist of it. Or did I miss something obvious? Game widow 11:34, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Oops! what happens with filenames that are non-standard? Is there some way to "move" image files to correct inconsistent filenames ? I'm trying to be diligent, but occasionally I hit the upload button too quickly and the filename I really wanted to use is not the one that gets saved. For now, i've just been dealing with it by referring to the file's actual filename as uploaded. Any ideas? ... and sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. I have not used the upload new version screen as that seems to just upload a new and separate file if you change the filename which is exactly what I'm trying to avoid (duplication of images). Game widow 14:18, 18 March 2008 (UTC) more on incorrectly named images I certainly don't mind redoing the uploads, but how do I delete the ones I don't want to keep ? Game widow 15:20, 18 March 2008 (UTC) The Witcher (computer game) images category -- it's too big What do you think about subdividing this category (say, into the following sub-categories): :Alchemical Ingredients, :Bestiary, :Food and Drink, :Interface, :Miscellaneous Items, :People, :Places, :Weapons and Armor anything not falling into those categories would stay in the main category. Game widow 19:13, 18 March 2008 (UTC) The Witcher (computer game) images category -- has been completely re-organized Hope you like it .... I do. Game widow 01:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) IM - game widow not at the moment, but i was just thinking maybe i should ... can you suggest any good freeware app? (i use WinXP) Game widow 21:30, 20 March 2008 (UTC) IM - Sade Sorry, not on the computer I've been using last month or so... Could try and to figure it out, though. Sadelyrate 21:35, 20 March 2008 (UTC) batch processes Is there any way to create a batch process that would look for a regular expression and replace it with another? Specifically, i was thinking it would be very nice to replace all references to the word "orens" in buy and sell sections with the icon for an oren (Items_Oren.png|22px) -- (sizing subject to discussion). What do you think? Game widow 22:21, 20 March 2008 (UTC)